Unexpected
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Based off of a text suggestion thingy. Carmilla went off to fight the Dean on her own, but Laura coaxes her into coming back. Fluff? Probably fluff. Yeah I'm gonna say this is fluff. Hollstein.


**Inspired by a request I got on texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com**

**I always said it'd be better as a fic, so... **

**here it is.**

**Um... yeah.**

* * *

><p>By the time Laura returned to her room after carrying LaFontaine to Perry's, she had calmed down considerably.<p>

Sure, what Carmilla did was pretty uncalled for, but she'd done it out of... _something_ for Laura. So, in a way, it was sort of sweet. Kind of.

She had already gone over an apology speech in her head a dozen times describing how she was being stupid and hotheaded and didn't mean it and how she'd do the same if she were in Carmilla's position.

However, when she walked inside, the room was... _different_ to say the least. Carmilla's side was wrecked. Sheets, pillows, and clothes were strewn precariously across the bed and floor. The bag the vampire normally carried was gone.

Guilt tore at Laura. She really did it. She drove off the vampire she'd stupidly fallen for.

Then – she noticed it: a piece of notebook paper placed delicately on her yellow pillow. She picked it up shakily. Surely, it'd be about how Carmilla hated her now, like Danny. But, as she began reading it, her heart sunk and her stomach dropped. This was much, much worse.

_"Dearest Laura,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll already be on my way to defeat the light._

_ I can only protect you if I face my mother head-on, even though it seals my death at least I know you'll be safe. I'll fix everything._

_ This is for the best._

_ I'm sorry._

_ I love you._

_ -Your Stupid Vampire Roommate,_

_ Carmilla"_

A knot lodged itself in Laura's throat and tears began to spill over her eyelids.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself, "what have I done?"

She picked up her phone, hoping to get a hold of the vampire before she sealed her fate.

**Text to: Carmilla **

_** CARMILLA**_

No response. Her heart picked up the pace.

**Text to: Carmilla **

_** What the hell? "I can only protet you if I face my mother head-on, even though it seals my death at least I know you'll be safe" WHAT THE HELL?**_

Once again, her phone stayed silent.

_No, no, no,_ her mind raced to a thousand scenarios where her stupidly amazing and perfect roommate wouldn't come back. Her heart clenched.

**Text to: Carmilla **

_** Carmilla this is not okay please come home I'm sorry I was so terrible**_

_I didn't even get to tell her how I feel, _another tear.

**Text to: Carmilla **

_** Sweetie please**_

**Text to: Carmilla **

_** I didn't mean it. I need you. I'm sorry. Please. Don't go. Come home.**_

**Text to: Carmilla **

_ **Please be okay**_

She was buzzing with anxiety. She crumpled onto her bed, holding back her tears.

_She's okay, she's okay, maybe her phone is dead, she's okay,_ she repeated.

Then, a miraculous sound that Laura would soon call the most beautiful sound in the universe.

**Text from: Carmilla **

_**Okay... I'll come home...**_

**Text from: Carmilla **

_**We need to talk...**_

Relief flooded over Laura like a tsunami wave.

_She's okay._ She assured herself before texting back a quick _"thank god you're alright" _before her sad tears soon became ones of happiness.

The last three words from the note still burned freshly in her mind.

_"I love you." _Did she mean it? Or was it just something she put down to make things seem better? Maybe she meant _friend-love_ not _love-love_. That had to be it, right?

Whatever she meant, they _definitely _needed to talk about whatever... _this_ was.

Laura anxiously waited for the brunette, settling once again on her bed since her feet hurt from pacing.

Half of her thought the vampire had ignored her desperate plea and left forever. The other half knew Carmilla would never do that to Laura.

After what felt like an eternity, the old door creaked open.

Laura snapped her head up, tears once again springing up in her eyes.

Before either of them could even think, Laura lunged towards the vampire. A loud _smack _filled the air. Neither of them could process Laura's hand connecting to Carmilla's cheek before the tiny human had her arms wrapped tightly around the older woman's neck, hard sobs wracking her body.

"Y-you st-stupid vampire!" Laura cried. "How dare you try to leave w-without... b-before I could even..."

Carmilla, having snapped out of her shocked and confused daze, slid her arms around the other girl's waist.

"Sorry." She murmured into Laura's light coloured hair.

When Laura finally calmed down, she pulled away, her arms lose around Carmilla's shoulders.

"Carm, about what I said-" She began, but the vampire cut her off.

"I know. I should have told you. But I knew it'd only make you more dedicated to this reckless mission. But you're right; you're not a child – you don't need to be protected. I'm sorry, Laura."

"I know you did it to protect me. I overreacted and I'm sorry. But we can't stop this. We can still save LaF and the others! Just, please – don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would even do if..."

A heavy silence weighed between them.

"I- we should sit down..." Carmilla suggested, her gaze flickering everywhere but Laura.

They sat down on Laura's bed, Carmilla's hands clasping each other in her lap and Laura's planted firmly on the mattress.

"You... you said we needed to talk?" Laura questioned, glancing at the note. "Is it about...?"

Carmilla nodded hesitantly. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if deciding on what she should say.

"Laura... I-"

A pair of lips cut her off.

Shock rippled through her. Well _this_ was certainly unexpected.

She returned the soft kiss eagerly, her body finally catching up with what was going on.

Laura pulled away first.

"W-What was that for?" Carmilla asked, dumbfounded. If she were a human, she'd probably be blushing right now.

"I love you, too."

Another wave of surprise. _She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. _Carmilla sang to herself internally.

"Y-You do?" Carmilla stammered.

"Of course I do, dork." Laura gave her lips a loving peck.

Carmilla pulled the tiny human into her arms, hugging her close, as if she couldn't get enough of her (and, honestly, she couldn't).

"I love you," Carmilla whispered into Laura's neck.

"I love you, too," Laura replied, snuggling into the vampire.

Sure, this night started off badly, but the two girls were more than happy to have the other in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>wow happy endings are new for me<strong>

**that's pretty neato**

**go follow me and shit if you don't already**

**texting-creampuffs . tumblr . com**


End file.
